The Call of the Wild
by Yeihaku-chama
Summary: Inuyasha is the leader of the Demon Dogs. When they move into the new territory owned by The Silver Leopards there are some...problems. But when a more terrifying enemy appears can they hold it together AND protect the territory? KagInu SessRin KoAya MiSa
1. A New Territory

**DISCLAIMER: **Hmph……Do you really think I would be here if I owned Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: You didn't answer the question wench.

Me: Don't call me wench dog-boy!!!! You two-timer!!!

Kagome: Yea!!!

Me: And you!!!(Points to Kagome) Stop being so WEAK!!!!! Go make yourself stronger!!!

Kagome: (Terrified) Y-yes ma'am… (Crawls away)

Me: Hmph…..People these days…..

Inuyasha: (Terrified) Y-you didn't answer the question…

Me: FINE!!!!! I DON'T OWN YOU!!!!!!

Inuyasha + Kagome: eeep….

Me: Anyway….Lets gets this party started!!!! Oh yea…..all the characters in this story are still half-demon, demon, miko, but there are a few twists and turns…..

**Chapter 1: A new territory**

Inuyasha Taisho and his gang (Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga) walked up the steps toward Shikon High. Inuyasha ran his a hand through his silver tresses. This was place was new. He and his gang did not know what to expect here.

Inwardly Inuyasha cursed his older half brother Sesshomaru for making them leave their territory. There they were recognized and every time they walked by someone they struck fear into peoples hearts.

They arrived at the double doors that led into the school and opened them.

Many people in the school turned and stared at them, but Sesshomaru glared at them which made them turn around real fast.

"Hmph." Inuyasha grumbled. "I don't see why the hell we had to leave our old home anyway." "Yea…" Koga agreed looking around.

Sesshomaru looked at them, his normally emotionless eyes filled with annoyance.

"I have explained this to you three idiots 5 times already." He said.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Still don't get it." He whined. "I am not explaining it again." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Walking right up to the office doors he slammed them open and turned around to meet Inuyasha and Koga.

"Do **NOT **move until I come back out to get you." He ordered, before walking into the office. Inuyasha leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Koga who was playing with his cell phone suddenly looked up. "Hey Mutt?" "Yea wolf-breath?" "Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha looked up and around for his best friend.

He found him in the middle of the hallways stopping all the ladies. One girl looked at him strangely.

"My lovely lady would you mind bearing my-" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing his collar and began to drag him away propping him up against the wall.

"You Idiot!!!!" Inuyasha and Koga bellowed hitting him on the head.

"Why my good fellows." Miroku chuckled nervously. "I was only asking that nice young lady-"

"To bear your child you stupid monk!!!" Inuyasha yelled drawing strange looks from people around them.

"I was merely offering a suggestion…." Miroku mumbled, rubbing his bruised head.

"Keh…" Inuyasha mumbled. "Suggestion my ass." Koga nodded in agreement. "For once you're right dog- breath." He said grinning at a girl who was looking at him. "Whaddya mean 'your right for once'? There are plenty of times I'm right and saved your ass." Koga looked at him.

"Yeah right mutt."

"You bet I'm right wolf-breath."

"Why you…!"

"You wanna make somethin of it?!!!"

Just as Koga and Inuyasha were about to go at it, Sesshomaru stepped out of the office and grabbed them both. "I thought I made it clear….Don't do anything stupid you fools." He said coldly.

Inuyasha wrenched his arm away and kehed. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru. "Did you get our schedules?" He asked. Sesshomaru let go of Koga and calmly handed them their schedules.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why do we even need these? It's not like were gonna be in school much anyways." He said looking over it.

"Because we would like to know our way around this place so we can pick meeting spots. And we are staying at school for today." Sesshomaru answered.

He began walking away. "Were you going!!!?" Inuyasha yelled after him.

Sesshomaru looked back. "I am going to the senior's floor of this pitiful place." He said walking away.

Koga began walking another way. "See ya Miroku, Mutt." He called back. Inuyasha turned to Miroku angrily. "You got somewhere to go too?!" Inuyasha spat.

Miroku inwardly flinched yet managed to remain calm on the outside. "Sadly, Inuyasha we have different homerooms…..so I must bid you ado." With that he walked away. "Fine…" Inuyasha grumbled.

He began walking the other way hoping to find his class. Managing to find his class he opened the door and ignored the strange looks he was getting from the other students.

The teacher looked at him. "Mr. Taisho you're late…." She said.

"Yea, Yea, I know." Inuyasha said walking to the back of the classroom and taking a seat.

The teacher resumed talking about WWII but Inuyasha wasn't listening.

He was too busy trying to figure out who the owner of this territory is and what they were gonna do about it when they find them?

'We would hafta fight em for this place.' Inuyasha thought then pulled up his black hood and slumped down in his chair falling asleep until the door slammed open. Inuyasha and many other people, including the teacher looked up.

There stood a girl with long black hair down to her ankles in a high ponytail and silver streaks. On her head were two little neko ears with silver tips. She had a tan complexion and she wore a black haltor top with a large silver leopard on it and dark blue jeans. But what captivated Inuyasha the most were her eyes. They were pure silver and carried no emotion.

Her eyes drifted over everyone causing the people in the room to go rigid with fear. The smell of fear was so strong that Inuyasha almost threw up but held his gaze on the girl as not to appear weak. The girls eyes caught his. 'Well he thought, gulping. 'I guess we found the maybe leader...'

**A/n: Anyway I've never made a fanfiction before so I'm welcoming R&R's but keep your flames to yourself!!!! Next chapter ill most likely add more of the other peoples.**

Me: Hehehehehehe….food…..

Inuyasha: She's scary…..

Kagome: You're not lying.

Me: I hear you to talking about me!!!!(Runs at them swinging spatula wildly)

Kag & Inu: No were not!!!(Runs away)

Me: YOU LIARS!!!!!(Continues chasing them)

Sango: This is sad….

Miroku: Yes my dear Sango… (Rubs Sango's butt)

Sango: YOU PERV!!!!!!(Slaps him)

Miroku: X.X

Sango :( Huffs)

Shippo: R&R people!!!

Me: Come back here you idiots!!!!


	2. Not So Nice To Meet You

**A/N: Yeah….I really own Inuyasha since last chapter……NO!!!! I DON'T OWN HIM!!!!!!**

Me: Well at least I caught them!

Inu & Kag: (Tied up) Help us…..please….

Me: Awwwwwwww….aren't you two cute hmm? (Begins swinging baseball bat)

Inu & Kag: Nooooooo!!!! Get away crazy women!!!!!!

Me: Whatever…….Anyway on with the 2nd chapter of The Call of the Wild!!! (Throws baseball bat up into the air)

**Chapter 2: Not so nice to meet you**

Inuyasha held his eyes to the girls, never breaking his glance with hers. She was very intimidating but, Inuyasha wasn't one to show any type of fear. Especially fear to women.

So he didn't break his gaze.

The girl watched him. Finally she turned away and faced the teacher who was practically shaking. "I apologize for being late." Her voice sounded like flowing water, edged with ice and an emotion Inuyasha couldn't place. "I had some things to take care of on the way there." She said.

The teacher attempted to stand up straight. "T-That's ok K-Kagome-sama….Y-You may t-take your s-seat over by M-Mr.Taisho." The teacher said. 'Kagome? That's her name?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome nodded and walked over to the seat right beside Inuyasha. The class continued to stare at her until she looked at them, then they turned away so fast they got whiplash. Inuyasha watched as the girl took out a black notebook with the same imprint as the same one on her shirt.

Kagome felt someone's eyes on her so she turned around to meet 2 amber eyes. "May I ask why you are staring at me?" She asked calmly, disregarding the people around them, her expressionless face never changing, and her silver eyes trained on his face. "Um….Well…Iwaswonderingifyouweretheleaderofthegangthatownsthisterritory?"(I was wondering if you were the leader of the gang that owns this territory.) Inuyasha said really quickly.

'Shit…you don't just ask a person that.' He cursed himself, knowing that he may have dug a really deep grave for himself if she wasn't who he thought she was. He looked at her face. Seeing no change or recognition he began to try and clean up his mess.

"Nevermi-"

"I am" Kagome said cutting him off. Inuyasha looked at her, startled. "What?" He said, not sure if he heard her right. Kagome stared at him, her silver eyes never changing "I am the leader, Inuyasha Taisho, leader of the Demon Dog gang; I am Kagome, the leader of the Silver Leopards."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku sat in his homeroom looking around for potential gang members. Silently though he complained. 'I detest having to search for **people** when there are a lot of hot girls around here that I could be with.' Miroku pouted.

He continued to look around when the door opened, interrupting the teacher. A girl with brown eyes and brown hair that was in a low ponytail entered. She was human, as far as he could tell and she had an irritated look on her face, like she didn't want to be were she was. She wore a short sleeved black top with the word 'My eyes are up there' in gold lettering and black shorts that had a silver leopard on them.

The teacher stared at the girl slight fear etched quite clearly in her eyes. Everyone else stared at the girl too. She looked around anger becoming clear on her face. "What?! You gotta problem with me?!" She barked. Everyone looked away fast, terrified of the girl.

The teacher cleared her throat, gaining the girls attention. "S-Sango-sama, you are very late…" He said trying to regain some of his dignity. "Yea, whatever." Sango walked over to the seat right in front of him. She looked at Miroku. "New kid huh?" Miroku nodded. "My names Sango." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. Instead he grabbed it with both hands. "My name is Miroku, my fair lady." Sango gaped at him; her cheeks began to turn red.

"I must ask you a question." Sango gulped but nodded. "Will you bear my child?" Time froze for a moment but Miroku broke it by doing his favorite 'pastime'. Sango's face heated up and she raised her hand.

SLAP!!

"PERVERT!!!!!!" she screamed. Walking to her seat and sitting in it she left an unconscious, twitching Miroku. 'It was worth it.' was his last coherent thought. Everyone else shook their heads. When would he learn….?

Sesshomaru looked at the board where the teacher was trying to explain quantum physics. 'This man is an imbecile.' He thought. He knew all of this stuff and, on top of that, the teacher was doing it wrong.

Suddenly the door slowly opened. A human girl with long black hair to her mid-back and bright blue eyes was standing there. She looked out of breath as if she had been running. She had bright green eyes and she wore a long sleeve black shirt with a silver leopard on it and a long black skirt with a slit up the side

"Gom-Gomen ne!!!! I di-didn't mean to be late!!!" The girl sputtered. The teacher just nodded and pointed to a seat beside Sesshomaru. The girl sighed, but walked towards her seat tripping over her feet a couple of times.

Sitting next to Sesshomaru she beamed at him. "Hi!!! I'm Rin!" She said.

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy before schooling his features. Rin continued to smile at him. 'Is this ningen crazy?' He thought looking at her. "I am Sesshomaru." He replied coldly, returning his gaze back to the board. He felt her eyes still on him. "Sesshomaru….What a cool name!" Rin said. Sesshomaru blinked. Did nothing stop this girl….? "Do you want something from me?" He asked coldly. "Hmmm?" Rin said, completely oblivious. Sesshomaru sighed. 'This girl **can't** be a gang member, let alone the leader.' He thought. Rin continued to beam at him. Sesshomaru concentrated on the board, refusing to let this girl get to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Koga was doing anything but looking for potential gang members or leaders. He was flirting with the large group of girls surrounding him.

The teacher was completely ignoring them; she was sitting and writing things in a book muttering about kids with no respect or something. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with fiery orange hair fell in. Koga, wanting to see who this girl was being the player he is walked over to her.

"Here." He said, offering a hand for the girl to use to help herself up. "Thank you." She mumbled grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up. Koga got a better look at her. She was a tall girl, a wolf demon by what he could see; she had fiery orange hair and bright green eyes. She wore black tube top with a large silver leopard print on the back and a black skirt.

"My names Koga." Koga said, giving her a wolfish grin. The girl looked at him and blushed. "M-my names Ayame." She murmured.

'Ha, caught her hook, line, and sinker." Koga thought triumphantly. Ayame blushed again and rushed to her seat which just happened to be right beside Koga. "Hmmm….This is gonna be an interesting year." He murmured. Ayame buried her head in a book.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Ever since she had told him she was the leader of the Silver Leopards she had shut down and continually ignored him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome ignored him, not even batting an eyelash.

"Kagome!" He said louder. Still no reaction.

"KAG-"** BRINGGGGG!!!**

Students stood up and ran out, scattering and talking with their friends. Kagome stood up. "Wai-" Inuyasha began but was interrupted by Kagome handing him a sheet of white paper. "If you and your gang want to talk to mine then come to that location at that time." Kagome said calmly, her face never changing. Inuyasha nodded and took the paper. Kagome nodded, stood up and left, making people get quiet and get out of her way as she passed by. Inuyasha stared at the paper. It read

Somaku forest

10:00 pm

Do** not** come late!

Inuyasha sighed and put the paper in the pocket of his jeans. "Not so nice to meet you too." He mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little weak, but I had o introduce everyone so we could move on!**

Kagome: Why do I have to be such a bitch?

Me: Your not…..mmmmm….pop tart……

Inuyasha: Keh……

Me: Awwwwwwww…..is the puppy mad I took his pop tart and tied him to a tree?

Inuyasha: Fuck off bitch.

Me: shut up or else ill castrate you in the next chapter.

Inuyasha: (gulps) yes ma'am…..

Me: See you guys next time!!!

**Vocab:**

Ningen- Human

Gomen ne- I'm sorry


	3. Naraku?

**A/N: Stop fucking asking me!!!! I don't own INUYAHSA!!!!!**

Inuyasha: Jeez, there's no reason to get so testy woman.

Me: WHO ARE YOU CALLING TESTY?!!!!!!

Shippo: Inuyasha you might want to stop before she kills you.

Sango: Yea. I ran out of tranquilizers last chapter.

Inuyasha: Keh. This woman can't do anything to me.

Me: Oh Inuyashaaaa…..

Inuyasha: NOOOOOO!!!!

Shippo: Now for the 3rd chapter of The Call of the Wild!!!

**Chapter 3: Naraku?**

Kagome rushed towards the exit. To everyone else it seemed like the Ice Queen aka Queen of the Bitches, was walking with flow and grace, but in reality, Kagome was almost running towards the exit. She couldn't wait to get out of school were she didn't have to act like Ms. Icy Heart anymore.

Kagome practically **flung **the double doors open as she walked into the sun. Quickly, as not to attract any attention, Kagome walked straight down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. Everyone already down there talking to her friends stopped and cleared a path for her.

'No…No please don't fucking **do** that!' Kagome screamed in her head, but kept her face expressionless, her eyes icy, and her ears pointed.

She kept walking until she reached the dirt path to the forest that veered of to the left of the sidewalk. Kagome walked down it until she could not see, smell, or sense anyone in the area. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Kagome dropped her mask of the icy queen. Her silver eyes softened, and her expression became a happy one. "The end to another shitty day at school." She said, stretching her arms and sticking her tongue out.

Suddenly, someone put their hand on her shoulder. "I told you I'd be back for you." The person said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha walked outside, half paying to were he was going and half well…..lets just say that the bump on his head will swell down soon. "I wanna know why the hell she gave me that paper. And how do I explain it to the others? Keh." He walked around until he was at the parking lot were his black flame in crested Harley was waiting for him.

Leaning on it he crossed his arms and waited for the guys to come out of the school, while trying to figure out how to tell the boys about Kagome's set up meeting. Suddenly Inuyasha felt the air around him become cold. 'Sess.' He thought grimly looking up at his dog demon of a half brother. "Well half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "Did you find anything of importance?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He replied glaring daggers at Sesshomaru.

Almost immediately Sesshomaru was on him, grabbing his throat and holding him above the ground, with one of his claws at his throat. "Do not play games with me little brother." He said his voice and face one of all seriousness. Luckily, Miroku and Koga showed up at that exact moment and managed to pry Sesshomaru off Inuyasha. Inuyasha coughed and hacked, rubbing his throat. Miroku looked at him. Inuyasha tossed to him the piece of white paper. Everyone was silent, watching as Miroku looked the paper.

Finally Miroku sighed. "What?" Koga asked, looking worried. "Inuyasha got a date on the very 1st day of school." Miroku pouted. "How come I didn't get one?" Koga and Sesshomaru turned around and faced Inuyasha a 'WTF?!' look on their faces.

Inuyasha palm-faced before knocking Miroku over the head. "That's a meeting I set up with the gang leader you idiot." He said, crossing his arms and facing away so they couldn't see his blush. Miroku rubbed his head.

"What's with all the physical abuse today?" He mumbled, handing Sesshomaru the paper. Sesshomaru looked it over, before handing it to Koga. Koga read it over. "I think we should go." He said. Sesshomaru and Miroku nodded in agreement. "Fine then." Inuyasha grumbled. "We'll go." Miroku looked at his watch. "Well its 5 now. We have 5 hours to burn." Miroku looked up. "What do you wanna do?" Inuyasha slowly grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome slowly turned around and faced the mystery person. "Hey Saa-chan!!!" Kagome said happily. Sango grinned and glomphed Kagome. "Hey Kags!!!" She exclaimed. "S-saa-chan c-cant b-breath." Kagome said. Sango pulled away and rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sorry." Kagome grinned and looked towards the trees. "Aya, Rin-chan, I know your there!" Kagome called out.

Almost immediately after she said that, the said girls came out of their hiding spots and tackled Kagome. Kagome fell laughing. "Hey guys!!! Shit Aya have you gained weight? Damn your heavy." Ayame stuck her tongue out at her. Rin grinned. Kagome frowned as she looked at her. She brushed her hand over Rin's bangs. "Rin-chan did you run into a wall again? Damn didn't I tell you to pay more attention to where the fuck you were going?!" Rin grinned sheepishly. "Gomen ne." she said.

The girls got off Kagome and she stood up. Kagome's face quickly changed to one of all seriousness. The girls immediately lined up and faced Kagome. "I saw a gang member today." All the girls immediately said. Kagome looked them all over. "I met the fuckin gang leader and set up a meeting for tonight at 10." The girls all looked at her with pride. That was their Kagome, always on top of everything.

"Sooooooooo…That means that we have a full 5 hours of fun…..What do you wanna do?" Ayame asked. The girls looked at each other and grinned evilly. "TRASH THE SCHOOL!!!!!" They chorused. With that done they raced off towards the deserted school building.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**5 hours later…..**

Inuyasha and the rest of the guys groaned. They had done way too much. Paper toileting houses, writing their names in graffiti all over the walls and everywhere else they could think of and now they were too tired to even go to the meeting. But it was too important to just miss out on it. Inuyasha sat up and went into Sesshomaru's truck, the other following. Inuyasha had left his Harley back at the school, double chaining it to protect it.

Sesshomaru started up the truck. "What time is it?" He asked, looking back at Miroku. Miroku looked at his watch. "Oh crap!" He yelled. "It's 9:55!" "Shit." Sesshomaru cursed before putting the phrase 'put the pedal to the medal' to use. The truck literally swerved and turned out on the road. The guys yelled, when Sesshomaru drove…..be afraid…..be very afraid.

"Sess stop!!!! Your gonna hit that man!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru stopped and swerved again. Inuyasha popped out of the car and walked up to the man- or woman. It had long black hair and red eyes. "Ummmm….excuse me? You ok?" He asked. The It looked at him. "Yes." It said. Something about its voice freaked Inuyasha out but he held his ground as it stood up. "I am Naraku." He said. "It would be good to remember that." He disappeared as if he had never been there. "Na…..raku…." Inuyasha muttered. Shuddering he went back to the truck. Hoping to forget about the he-she.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter was a little rushed because I had too much to do this week. **

Inuyasha: X.X

Me: I always knew my black leopard would help me out someday.

Everyone else: Please don't hurt us.

Me: Maaaaaaybe, Maaaaybe not…..See you next time!

Everyone: Someone….help us…..


	4. Blood Ties

**A/N: I have nothing to say except no I don't own Inu and….HAM!!!!!!**

Me: I wanna cookie!!!

Kagome: um…..what?

Me: I wanna Kikyo shaped cookie!!!!

Inuyasha: Why Kikyo shaped?!

Me: So I can imagine that it really is her…..screaming…..

Inuyasha: eeep

Kagome: I like the way you think!!!

Me: I know you do….. On with the story!!!!

**Chapter 4: Blood Ties**

"Ow!! Ow Kaggie!!!" Rin cried as Kagome pulled another piece of wet toilet paper from her hair. Kagome sighed. "Dammit all Rin-chan. How the hell did you get so much wet toilet paper and plaster in your hair?" Rin made a disgusted face and shuddered. "The boy's locker room….so many spit balls…..so many…." By now she was rocking back and forth. Kagome, Sango and Ayame shuddered and sweat-dropped.

Kagome pulled out the last piece of plaster in Rin's hair. "There!" She declared. "All done." Rin was still rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and-"Ahhhhh!!!! Stop it Rin!!!!" Sango yelled. "You're making me dizzy!!!" Rin stopped rocking and muttered an apology. Kagome looked towards the trees of the forest. They had come back there fearing they were going to be late for the meeting, but of course, the other gang was late.

Kagome sighed. There was no point in being there anymore. "Alright girl back-" Kagome opened her eyes. She could sense and smell 4 presences in the forest. She shared a look with Ayame. She smelled it too. "Aya? Kags? What's wrong?" Sango asked, worried. Rin looked at them, she faintly sensed them, but was slightly afraid at their auras.

Kagome realized that she recognized one of the auras in the group. It was Inuyasha's aura. Slowly Kagome relaxed but changed her face into a stoic one. "At ease." She told her gang emotionlessly. "It is the other gang." The girls immediately recognized Kagome's change in aura. It had become cold like ice. The others never changed their facial expressions or personalities, Kagome did it for security reasons.

Out of the trees came 4 boys, each of which the girls recognized, and knew. Kagome took two steps forward so that she was in front of her girls. She lightly bowed. "Welcome." She said emotionlessly. Inuyasha really didn't know what to do in this situation so he leaned on a tree and crossed his arms. "Keh." Was his response. Sesshomaru sighed and palm-faced before bowing back to Kagome bow. "We thank you for inviting us here." He said in the same matter as Kagome. "Please excuse my idiot of a brother." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru. Kagome suppressed the urge to laugh at them and kept her face stoic. "Yes…Well these are my girls. My second in command, Sango." Sango walked up to stand by Kagome's side and bowed. "My healer, Rin." Rin did the same thing, but tripped over a root and would have fallen if Sango hadn't pulled her up. "And my technologist, Ayame." Ayame walked over to the other side of Kagome and bowed.

Sesshomaru and Kouga were dumbfounded. The girls they had met today really **had **been gang members even though they seemed way too innocent to be one. The girls smiled and waved at them, as they continued to stare. Inuyasha, however was not affected and looked right at Kagome, who looked back at him. "So wench. What the hell didya bring us here for?" He asked. Kagome's fist clenched. '_Do not kill, do not kill, do not kill, do not kill…'_Ran through her head like a mantra. She kept her face stoic somehow and slowly unclenched her hand. "I brought you here to discuss the matter of you being here on my territory." She said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So whatcha gonna do about it eh?"

Kagome just looked at him, her silver eyes emotionless. "I will make you a deal." She said. By now everyone in both gangs was paying attention to their leader's conversation. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "What kinda deal wench?" Kagome's eyebrow twitched. 'He calls me wench one more time, just **one** more, I'm gonna give him a new one.' She thought. "I'm going to give you a choice." She began. "You can ally with us," She watched Inuyasha's face and his gangs change to surprise and shock. "Or, we can have a gang battle, in which lives might be forfeit." Kagome looked at them.

Inuyasha shifted his weight off the tree and stood up walking over to Kagome until his face was so close to hers she could feel him breathing on her. He leaned over so that they were eye-level. "What's in it for us if we 'ally'?" He asked his amber eyes boring into her silver ones. "You would be able to stay on this land and do as you wish as long as it is within the rules we would make _together._" Kagome responded, not even batting an eyelash. Inuyasha looked at his gang. They nodded. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "One more question." He said. "Why do you need to ally with us? Are you that weak?"

The moment he said that he was blasted into a tree. Kagome stood there, holding a sword that they didn't know she had. "No." She said. "We are not weak." The sword dematerialized into thin air. She walked over too Inuyasha and crouched before him. "Are you alright." She asked calmly. Inuyasha snarled at her. "You bitch! You hit me with your sword!" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "No I did not. I hit you with air." Inuyasha gaped. 'That was air? That felt like she hit me with the sword hilt.' He thought.

Kagome really wanted to laugh now. That look on Inuyasha's face was priceless…! "We need your ally to defeat our mortal enemy, Naraku." Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin's faces darkened. Inuyasha stared at her before bursting out laughing. Kagome looked at him. "What do you find funny?" She asked. "We met a guy named Naraku on the way here." Kouga explained. Inuyasha was holding his sides laughing.

Sango looked surprised. "You met Naraku?!" She yelled. "W-we almost h-hit him w-with o-our car!!!" Inuyasha said, tears running down his cheeks. Kagome sighed. "Naraku is more dangerous than you may believe." She said in all seriousness. Inuyasha whipped away his tears as he chuckled. "A-alright, alright." Inuyasha said. "We'll be allies."

Kagome nodded. "So? What do we do?" Miroku asked, he had been strangely quiet throughout the whole thing. Kagome looked at them. "Stand in a line, shoulder by shoulder." The guys nodded and did as they were told. "Sango, stand in front of Miroku, Ayame, in front of Kouga, and Rin in front of Sesshomaru." The girls did as they were told except for Sango who gave Kagome a begging look. "Go Sango." Kagome said, inwardly smiling. Kagome lastly stood in front of Inuyasha who scratched his head. "What now?" He said. "All you guys raise your right hand up, fist clenched." The guys did so. "Now girls, you know what to do." The girls nodded and brought out small pocket knives and quickly slashed them against their wrists, Kagome included. Then, they slashed them against the boys before they were able to react. The girls pressed their slit writ against the guys. After a few seconds they opened their mouths and said. "So mote it be." And took their wrists away.

The boys stood, dazed at the new blood in their vanes and what just happened. Inuyasha snapped out of it first. "What the hell did you do?!!!" He yelled. Kagome looked back at him as Rin bandaged up her wrist. "We became allies." She answered simply, her face lighting up into a mischievous grin.

**

* * *

****A/N: This chapter took me wayyyyy to long to type!**

Me: mmmmm…..cookie

Inuyasha: eeep..

Kagome: These are good!

Me: I know! Especially the little bit of evil in the middle!

Inuyasha: I don't think you need anymore….

Me: SILENCE!!!! See everyone later!


	5. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha……I WANT KIRARA!!!!!!!!**

Me: Crap.

Inuyasha: What?

Me: I accidentally forgot to feed Shizumi.

Everyone: Shizumi?!

Me: Yea….My leopard….

Inuyasha: Y-you own a leopard?

Me: Yea….Well at least as far as you know….and when she's hungry she can be a bit testy…..Any way on with the 5th chapter of Call of the Wild!!!

**

* * *

**

**Home Sweet Home**

"I can't believe you, you bitch!!! You practically mated us all together!!!" Inuyasha had been complaining about the ritual for the last 20 minutes and Kagome was **this** close to strangling him. Kagome rubbed her temples. "For the last time you bastard, this **is** reversible and I only made it so that we could hear each others thoughts, feelings, and other things I don't know about. So if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll fill your head with strange thoughts about guys." Inuyasha paled and stayed quiet.

"You know what I need?" Sango said. "Beer." Kagome answered, grinning. "Hell yea!!!" Sango said, punching the air. "Than what are we here for?! Aya, Rin-chan, you comin'?!" Kagome said. Rin and Ayame nodded. Kagome looked at the guys, her hands shoved in her pockets, rocking on her heels. "You guys comin?" She asked her eyes flashing. "Hell yea!!!" Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku yelled as Sesshomaru gave a brief nod. "The come on!" Kagome yelled, before turning around and jumping into the trees.

'_race you there Inuyasha.'_ She thought. Inuyasha stared after her. '_**Did I really just hear that?'**_He thought.

'_You idiot.'_

'_**Kagome?'**_

'_No, Santa Claus.'_

'_**Hmph..Bitch.'**_

'_Asshole…race ya.'_

Inuyasha grinned and took off after her into the trees.

**1 hour of drinking later…..**

"You knowsh wha?-hic-I lovesh you gush!" Sango said drunkenly as she hung onto Kagome for support. Kagome sighed. "You guys are lucky…you can get drunk." She mumbled, looking around for everyone else. She spotted Rin, who was unconscious at the bar. Sighing again, Kagome made her way towards her and picked heaved her up onto her back. 'Dammit. I forgot every time we go to a bar, things get way out of hand.' Kagome thought. Looking around again for a sign of Ayame, Kagome was slightly shocked to find her on the table dancing very….suggestively on the table with Koga.

Kagome almost shuddered, but remembered she was at a public place. 'I sure as hell am **NOT **getting in between that.' She thought. She looked around for silver hair, Sesshomaru, to be exact. Luckily, she found him, at the tables holding a very drunk Miroku by the ear to keep him from becoming too 'acquainted' with the girls. Kagome, still supporting a drunken, babbling Sango and an unconscious Rin, basically limped over to Sesshomaru, thinking 'pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, Get me the HELL out of HERE!!!!!' the whole time.

Once she reached Sesshomaru, She tied Sango's arms to a chair using her extra hair tie, to keep her from moving. She placed Rin on the seat next to Sango and stood by Sesshomaru. "I need you to help me collect all of ours." Kagome said her voice icy. Sesshomaru looked up at her and put down his vodka. "Fine." He stood up and handed Miroku to Kagome, and strode off towards Koga and Ayame, yanking them apart and dragging them off back to Kagome and then strode off again, only to come back with a severely drunken, half-dressed Inuyasha. Kagome shuddered. 'No wonder I felt so weird.' She thought.

"That is everyone." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome nodded, and tied Rin onto her back, and hefted Sango under one arm and Ayame under the other. She nodded at the guys and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Can you carry them back to your home?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her, battling with himself in his head.

'Should I tell her we live in our cars?'

'**NO!!'**

'But she could help.'

'**We don't need help!'**

'….Yea we do.'

'**No we do not!'**

'I am going to tell her for the sake of the idiots.'

'…**..Fine….' **

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "We have no home." He said coldly. Kagome blinked. "Where have you been sleeping-" She was interrupted by Sesshomaru. "Our cars." He answered tersely, hating the way he sounded pathetic. Kagome sighed. "Come along then." She said. "You may stay at our house until we figure out a better place." Sesshomaru nodded and began to follow her out the door.

**20 min later…..**

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, annoyed with the girl for leading him around. Now she was looking at a rock. "Ningen what are you doing?" He asked coldly. Kagome glared at him and put her hand on a fold of the rock. The rock glowed a slight silver/purple color and began to move and slide apart, revealing a large stair case. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised but hid it quickly. Kagome was already starting down the stairs by sliding on the banister, the girls in a large basket that was hanging on the wall sliding down.

Sesshomaru followed and once at the bottom slightly stared. There stood a castle that was surrounded by what could be called a lot of land and trees and flowers. Birds flew overhead in what looked like the sky. Deer's and other woodland creatures ran around. It was like an underground forest. Kagome turned around and looked at him. "Welcome to our home sweet home." She said, grinning.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: My bad for taking so long updating! This week has been cruel, unusual, and infuriating!**

Inuyasha: Nooooooo!!!! Get it away!!!!!

Me: Awwwwwwww…..Shizumi! Good girl!

Inuyasha: Please get it away!!!

Me: Give me back my cheese its!!!

Inuyasha: Fine. (Hands me cheese its)

Me: Good. Shizumi carry on.

Inuyasha: You cruel person!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!


	6. The Wonderful World of Coffee and Girls

**A/N: Nope…..Still don't own him and I'm not going to say it again unless I feel like it.**

Me: I wanna hit you on the head Kinky-ho!!!

Kikyo: Excuse me?

Me: Bitch.

Kikyo: Excuse me?

Me: Got to hell. _Without_ Inuyasha.

Kikyo: Excuse me?!

Me: Leave NOW.

Kikyo: Hmph.

**

* * *

**

**The Wonderful World of Coffee and Girls**

Inuyasha opened his eyes, immediately closing them due to the severe pain the light that was coming through the window was causing him. "Owwwwww. Fuck, my head." Inuyasha moaned, attempting to bury his head deeper into the pillow. Wait….Pillow? There were no pillows in his car! Inuyasha shot up, but failed to stay up when he found out he had no strength to even move. 'Where am I?' He thought, looking around.

He was in a room, obviously, with red walls and 2 windows. On one side of the room there were 2 dressers. The bed was in the middle of the room and, at the head of the bead beside it was a black desk.

Inuyasha was confused. 'Where the hell am I?' He asked himself again. 'I remember going to the meeting, doing that fucking ritual and then…..nothing!' Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. 'I bet those damn girls drugged me!' He began to attempt to push himself up to try and get out of bed.

THUMP!!

"Owwwwww!!!" Inuyasha mumbled, and began to crawl towards the door. Once he had crawled through the open door, and took a look at were he was at. He was in a hallway that was colored fiery orange and seemed to have about 7 doors on each wall. The walls seemed to round in to the middle leading to a grand staircase with black banisters with swirls, ivory leaves, and spirals adorning it. The steps were pure marble. 'Classy, and looks expensive too.' Inuyasha thought, slightly awed by the craftsmanship of one simple staircase.

Slowly, Inuyasha put a hand on the wall and shakily began to stand up. He smirked. 'The drug that they used on me must be wearing off!' He thought, making his way towards the stairs. But just a son as he put his feet on the slippery marble….

BOOM CRASH BANG CRACK BOOM

Inuyasha was unconscious again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin danced her way from the kitchen, heading toward the doors that lead towards the basement when she saw silver hair spread all over the place at the bottom of the stairs. "Nani?" Rin said and skipped over to the stairs. There she saw Inuyasha unconscious laying face down, his hair spread all over and his clothing ripped. "Nani? Inuyasha?" Rin sat on her heels and leaned on her knees. "Inuyasha?" She questioned, poking him. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha?" Rin repeated. 'Time to call Sesshomaru-sama!!!' She thought happily.

'Sesshomaru-sama?'

'……'

'Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sa-!!'

'**What do you require ningen?' **Sesshomaru's cold voice entered Rin's head, sounding highly annoyed. Rin, not taking notice continued on.

'Inuyasha is unconscious at the bottom of the stairs!!' Rin felt a flash of annoyance go through her chest as soon as she said that.

'Sesshomaru-sama, can you help me with him? Please don't be annoyed.'

Rin felt Sesshomaru sigh mentally.

'**Fine'**

Rin beamed, and waited patiently for Sesshomaru to come from the kitchen, drifting into her own little world. She didn't come out of it until she felt the vibrations of Sesshomaru's feet on the ground. "Ningen." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru beaming. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama!!!" Sesshomaru stared at her coldly. "What is it you require ningen?" He asked. Rin pointed at Inuyasha. "I found him at the bottom of the steps. Can you help me take him into the kitchen?" Sesshomaru looked disgusted.

"I refuse to touch that half-breed." He said. Rin looked sad. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama?" She begged. Sesshomaru could feel all her emotions, and felt his own heart twist in his chest. Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine." He said. He leaned over and picked up Inuyasha and brought him into the kitchen, where he gained the attention of Koga, Miroku, and Ayame. Sesshomaru glared at them and the whirled back to what they were doing. Koga was reading the newspaper, Miroku was drinking tea, and Ayame stood at the stove into a bucket?! And sugar into another?!

"Ayame! How is the coffee and sugar coming?!" Rin called from behind Sesshomaru, leading him to a chair to put Inuyasha in. Ayame looked at Rin. "It's coming along great Rin! I should be finished soon." Ayame responded. Rin beamed. "Yay!" She said. Koga and Miroku looked at the two girls. "What's the coffee and sugar for?" Koga asked. Ayame looked at them. "The coffee's for Sango. When she wakes up she can be…….violent." She said. "And the sugar is for Kagome. She's just as violent as Sango and…….more terrifying." Rin chirped.

A muffled grown came from Inuyasha. "Owwwww. My head." He muttered opening his eyes to see 5 other pairs on him. "What? Where am I?" He asked, jerking upwards in his seat. Rin giggled. "What?!" He jerked away from all of them, crawling towards the kitchen corner. "What the hell is he doing?" Kouga whispered to Miroku, who shook his head. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Inuyasha's shirt and dragged him back to the chair. "Let me GO Sess!...Wait….Sess?" Inuyasha looked at him and then looked around. "Wait….You guys aren't dead?" He said, scratching his head.

Kouga, Rin, Miroku and Ayame started laughing. "W-why would we be dead mutt?" Kouga laughed out. Inuyasha looked at them and then pointed to the girls. "Because they drugged me…" Inuyasha said, but that only caused more laughter to the point where Sesshomaru was even cracking a smile. "You idiot." Sesshomaru said. "You drank too much. No one drugged you, though it is a good idea."

Inuyasha stared at him as realization dawned on him. Rin handed a cup. "What is this?" He asked, holding his overly sensitive nose away from the horrible nose. "Its my hangover be gone!" Rin said proudly. 'Well it smells like shit." He remarked. Rin sighed. "Just drink it, it works." She said, turning back towards Ayame.

Suddenly he felt a deep dark anger well up inside of him, yet, it didn't feel like his anger. "Wench?" He asked. "What?" Rin said, surprised. "The wench seems really pissed off." Inuyasha said. Rin and Ayame paled and turned to Miroku. "What about you?" She asked him. "Has Sango woken up yet?" Miroku looked thoughtful before paling. "Yeah." He said. "And she feels really scary." Rin and Ayame started to move faster than before.

"Hurry up!!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder!!"

The guys watched as the two girls ran around the kitchen, trying to get everything done. Inuyasha looked at the guys for an explanation. "Don't ask." All three responded at the same time. So he just shrugged and began to watch again.

Suddenly a dark, angry aura began to close in. It promised death to anyone that messed with it. "Eeep." Ayame squeaked. "Sango-chan." Rin quickly put the bucket of coffee on the table, as Sango came in. Her face mirrored rage and she wore a large red shirt, black shorts, and black soccer shoes. Her hair was in its normal tied up position. They all stood still as Sango walked over to the table, grabbed the bucket and downed it.

Whipping off her mouth with her arm, she looked slightly happier. "Good morning!" She said happily, looking at Ayame and Rin. "Good morning." They said back. Turning, Sango froze as she saw Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru sitting there. "What. The. Fuck?!" She roared. Everyone flinched at the volume in her voice. "Um….Sango-chan….Kagome let them stay here for the night because…..they didn't have anywhere to go." Ayame reasoned, handing a note that said it all. Sango looked at it for a sec, then at the guys. "No wonder I was having strange dreams……" She looked pointedly at Miroku. "You LECH!!!!!" She looked ready to kill. Inuyasha and Kouga snickered, as Miroku paled. "You…um, saw them?" He said shakily. Sango turned red. "Yes. YES I did you disgusting sonova- "Sango-chan!!" Rin interrupted. "lets not fight."

Sango huffed, but sat down as Ayame handed her a plate of food and silverware. Then, stomping was heard. An aura that surpassed what Sango's had been came upon them. "Uh oh." Ayame muttered. "Kag-kun is here." As she said that the floor began to shiver, and Kagome slammed through the doors, looking thoroughly pissed off. The guys stared at what she was wearing, or rather, the lack of. All Kagome was wearing was a spaghetti strap white t-shirt and black shorts that ended above her knees. Her normally tied up hair was hanging all over her shoulders and down to below her butt. Kagome looked pointedly around as everyone (except the girls, who where used to this.) stood quietly and attempted to avoid eye contact. Looking at Inuyasha, Kagome walked over to him.

SLAM!

Inuyasha flinched as Kagome slammed her hands down on the table in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "You ASSHOLE!!!!" She screamed loudly, causing everyone to flinch. Inuyasha glared at her, hiding all fear. "What did you call me, Bitch?" Everyone else looked at him like: Are You ASKING to die?! Kagome got closer to his face, till they were only inches apart. "Do you KNOW," She said lowly, yet with an angry edge. Inuyasha gulped. "How FUCKING STUPID, and IDIOTIC your dreams and thoughts are in the morning?!" She leaned forward as Inuyasha leaned back. "It makes it so damn hard to SLEEP!!!" She roared. Inuyasha fell onto his back, from leaning back into his chair too much. Kagome leaned over the table at him, her hair cloaking around her rage filled face.

"Kags." Sango said comfortingly. She drew Kagome back by her arms, and softly pushed her into a chair. "Just drink your sugar, and calm down." Kagome looked at the bucket that had been placed in front of her and, in the same manor as Sango, downed it all. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Pathetic." He scoffed. Inuyasha sat up, and scoffed. "Yeah, who's the one clutching the wall huh Sess?" He said. Sesshomaru detached himself from the wall with a humph. Rin and Ayame giggled, as Sango and a now calm Kagome, smirked. The guys looked at each other.

They had learned a lesson about these girls. Their scary in the morning. Kagome cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "Well….We've decided." Ayame stated. "You can stay here!!! At the manor" Rin exclaimed happily.

"…….What!!!"

**

* * *

****A/N: I'm sorry. No, really, I am VERY sorry for not updating sooner. No excuses.**

Me: I finally got rid of Kikyo.

Inuyasha: What?! What'd you do?!

Me: Threw her off the top of a strip club.

Inuyasha: What?!

Me: What? That's where she belongs.

Inuyasha: ……..You're crazy…

Me: Grabs a lot of candy Yay! Candy!

Inuyasha: Are you listening to me?! Hey!!

Me: Mmmmmm….Its good!!!

Inuyasha: Ugh…..

Me: Until next time peoples!!!


	7. To Agree On Something

A/N: I haven't done this story in a while and I kinda missed them all

**A/N: I haven't done this story in a while and I kinda missed them all.**

Me: Hmmmmm…..

Kagome:??

Me: Kagome…..

Kagome: What?

Me: Have you ever thought of wearing something besides the school uniform to the feudal area?

Kagome: Yeah, but then it would get really dirty.

Me: True. On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**To Agree**

"What?!"

Kagome didn't even flinch at Inuyasha's tone. "You heard me." She said. "You all have the choice of living here for your stay." Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. "You'd actually let us do that?" Kagome scoffed and averted her eyes. "_I_ wouldn't, but the girls think it would be alright to let you stay." The girls nodded, except Sango, who just shrugged. Kagome leaned on the counter near the table. "So, how about it?" She asked calmly. Inuyasha scoffed at crossed his arms. "Who would want to stay in this place?" Kagome looked at him sharply. "Look dog-boy, no ones asking you to do shit." She got up off the counter and walked towards the door. "Make your choice. You have an hour before I kick all of your asses out of here." With that said, she was gone. Sango walked after her quickly.

Rin and Ayame looked at them both apologetically. "Sorry about Kagome…." Ayame said softly. "She's not too good with anyone but us." Koga shrugged. "S'okay." He said. He reached over and punched Inuyasha in the shoulder. "This bonehead-" "Ouch, what the hell Koga!" "Shouldn't of been so rude to the people who let us stay here and gave us a meal." He flashed Ayame a smile. Ayame in turn blushed and moved a bit closer to Rin, who was completely oblivious. "I-it's alright." She murmured softly, looking at the ground. Rin looked over at the men sitting at the table. "Do you guys have a decision?" She asked. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, who was fuming and rubbing the arm that Koga had punched, and mumbling about 'moody wenches' and 'Bitchy wolves.'

Feeling their eyes on him, he slowly turned, looking at them all with irritation. "What?" He asked. "We ain't stayin here!" He rejected vehemently. Miroku's head whipped back at the women waiting there with raised eyebrows. "Please give us a moment…talk with Sesshomaru." The mentioned looked at the Miroku irritably. Miroku gave him a pleading look and he sighed. 'The things I do for the whelp and his friends.' "Ladies….."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was busy walked at a very fast pace when Sango caught up to her. "Kagome! Kagome wait!" Sango grabbed her arm. Kagome stopped and looked at Sango, looking positively pissed off. "What?" She snapped. She immediately regretted it when she saw the small twinge of hurt in Sango's eyes. Out of all the girls, she and Sango were the closest. She was the first friend Kagome had ever had. Her best friend now. "Sorry." She muttered softly, her ears dropping slightly. Sango gave her a slight smile. "It's alright." She relied. "No harm done. Besides….." She said. Draping her arm over Kagome's shoulders, she began to steer her towards a green door located at the end of the hallway. "We have to talk about this situation we've got on our hands." Kagome began to struggle. "No, not a mushy talk!" She yelled. It was futile though. Since Kagome had no want to hurt Sango, and the fact that Sango had a tight iron grip on her shoulders, she was forced into the green room, and Sango locked it behind her. Kagome looked in slight awe around the room.

All 4 girls had created this place and each had been given their own wing to shape and create to their will and their imagination. She had only been to Sango's once. This room wasn't really a room. It looked more like a gym. It was filled up with all sorts of equipment. Sango giggled at Kagome's awed look. "See, this isn't so bad is it?" Kagome's only response was to shake her head. "Well, don't just stand there and drool, work out with me." Kagome nodded excitedly, skipping over to the bars for chin ups. Sango laughed, following her to the treadmill beside Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru was practically recoiling in disgust. He, a full blooded taiyoukai, was_ playing_ with a ningen woman. How had he been suckered into this? He didn't even know. But here he was, sitting at a table in the room across from the kitchen, playing tea party with the one called Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Oh where had he fallen…...? "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called again, frowning slightly. Sesshomaru settled cold eyes on her. "What?" He asked. Rin held up a small teapot. "Would you like more tea?" She asked. Sesshomaru frowned, taking a sniff of the air. "Ningen, that is not tea, but water." Rin pouted. "Awww Fluffy-sama." She whined. Sesshomaru twitched. She had not just….. 'This is a complete insult this Sesshomaru's dignity.' Sesshomaru thought. "Don't call me that." He said coldly. Rin pouted. "But it's a cute name for Sesshomaru-sama." She insisted.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, not wanting to reply to that particular comment. 'This Sesshomaru is not 'cute.' He is perfect.' Sesshomaru could only pray that someone came to save him, because he could not save himself. "Fluffy-sama!" 'Oh dear Lord…..'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No!" Inuyasha yelled for the 5th time. "I will not stay in this bitch's house!" Koga slapped his hand over the hanyou's mouth. "Shut up!" He hissed into his ear loudly. "We are in a humongous house, surrounded by pretty girls, and things we've never had before, and you can't stay here because you don't get along with their leader. You fucking moron!" Under his hand, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the wolf-demon. Koga growled. "What, don't you have anything to say?" Miroku, who standing next to him, sweatdropped.

"Um Koga-kun….."

"Shut up monk! I'm trying to get him to talk! Talk doggie!"

"Koga-kun!"

"Shut up! Talk!"

"Koga-kun! Your hand is on his mouth!"

Koga looked sheepish. "Oops." Inuyasha, however, had gotten tired of being ignored, so he opened his mouth, steadied his fangs and…..

CHOMP

"Fuck!" Koga pulled his hand away and cradled it, the two fang marks on his hand getting already filling up with dots of blood. Inuyasha sat there spitting and sticking out his tongue. "Ewww wolf-shit, you taste nasty and smell even worse." Koga glared at the disgusted hanyou in pure anger. "Why you!" He growled, getting ready to pounce on the hanyou. Miroku sighed. "Koga-kun, stop." He said, stepping in between him and the Inu-hanyou who was sitting, tied to a chair by special chains that he had gotten on eBay. They held all kinds of demons and Hanyou's! Ayame sat close to them, looking shy and uncertain what to make of all this. "Aya-chan, can you please take Koga to get something put on that?" Ayame nodded and stood up. "Koga-kun….um can you follow me please?" She asked hesitantly. Koga nodded, grinning at the thought of being alone with her. They all knew that the wound would most likely heal before Koga even got anything, but Koga knew that Inuyasha wouldn't say anything with him there, so he followed Ayame out.

As soon as they were gone Inuyasha struggled against the chains again. "Let me go Miroku!" He yelled. Miroku looked back at him. "Not until you tell me why you don't want to stay here." He said sternly. Inuyasha looked away at that. "I don't like that bitch, that's all." Miroku shook his head. "I know you better than that Inuyasha….there has to be another reason." Inuyasha immediately shook her head. "No there's not!" He yelled. "I just don't like her as all." Miroku huffed. "That's not it. The fact is that you don't trust women because of what Kikyo did to you, and because of that the one women in the house that stands up to you your afraid you might fall for, and you don't want that to happen!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "You got it wrong." He murmured. "It ain't nothin like that." Miroku frowned. "Then prove me wrong." He argued. "Go find Kagome, apologize, and agree to her proposal. Otherwise….." Inuyasha looked at him. "You'll prove me right." Miroku pulled off the chains and stepped back. Inuyasha stood up, brushing himself off. "Whatever perv." He muttered, waling right past him, and out the door. Miroku grinned. All it took was a bit reverse psychology.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat on the roof of the large mansion. She and Sango had worked out for awhile, telling jokes and playing around. She knew that Sango had done that to cheer her up after the recent man intrusion. Well….she couldn't really call it an intrusion. She had invited them into her house, done a soul-sharing with one of them, and let them eat her food. Not much of an intrusion. Kagome sighed and laid down, breathing in the fresh air and looking through the glass dome that protected their home at the stars. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard footsteps on the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" Kagome asked calmly. The air where she was wasn't exactly the kind of place where she could get angry. Inuyasha was kind of surprised at her lack of attitude. What had happened to the spitfire? "Are you gonna stand there staring at me or are ya gonna sit down?" Oh, there it was. Inuyasha scoffed at sat down, crossing his legs. "So, what do you come up here for?" Inuyasha asked. "I dunno…..it's the most comfortable for me." Kagome responded, opening her eyes to look at him. But as soon a she did, anything else she was planning to say died in her throat. In the moonlight, Inuyasha's silver hair was highlighted and the breeze pushed it off from his shoulders, giving him a mystical look. His adorable ears twitched from the air, and his golden amber eyes caught the shine, causing them to look like flowing molten lava.

"What the hell are you lookin at?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, looking at her. "No-nothing." Kagome grumbled, looking away. 'Fuck! What the hell was I looking at anyway?! What the hell is wrong with me?!' She came back from yelling at herself when she heard Inuyasha mumble something. "What?" Kagome asked. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha mumbled again. Kagome cupped her ear. "Repeat that again please?" "I said I'm SORRY!" Inuyasha exploded. Kagome looked over at him in shock. "W-what?" She said, caught at a moment where she would stutter. "I said that I'm sorry for insulted you this morning….and….I'd like me and my gang-" "My gang and I." Kagome corrected. Inuyasha grunted and cut his eyes at her. "My gang and I would like to live here, if the deal is still open." Kagome smiled lightly. So he could be a gentleman when he tried. Well if that was the case…….."Inuyasha….I'm sorry too." She said calmly. Inuyasha looked at her. He really hadn't expected her to apologize. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, and then disappeared. Kagome laid back down hands behind her head, eyes to the stars. Inuyasha mimicked the position, his eyes every once and awhile drifting to the calm Kagome. Maybe he could live here after all.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, there we go the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. I hope that will hold you over until next weekend. Yup, that's right, from now on; this story gets updated either Saturday of Sunday, since that's the only time I have to type. So, look forward to it. Oh and look! Inu and Kag have finally found some equal ground. But I need some help, look below and tell me whether or not you want some romance in the next chapter, and which ones. Ok then, Sayonara, until next time.**

Sango/Miroku

Rin/Sesshomaru

Kagome/Inuyasha

Ayame/Koga

**Who do you want to see the most in the next chapter? R&R People! **


End file.
